


Let Us Tell You About Moirallegience

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Pale Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of meowrails team up against one nerd's unnecessary teen angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Tell You About Moirallegience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spockandawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/gifts).



> Tried something in traditional media for this fill. I hope you like how it turned out!


End file.
